


Life Again

by bryar6



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: AU, Adjusting to a full-troll form, Fluff, Gen, In which Jim remains as a full troll post-Wizards, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post-Wizards, TOA Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryar6/pseuds/bryar6
Summary: In which Jim remains as a full-bodied troll at the end of Wizards. A talk between himself, Blinky, and Aaarrrgghh to see about helping him adjust.
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh & Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal & Jim Lake Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Life Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillapie-80 (on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vanillapie-80+%28on+tumblr%29).



> This is my 2020 ToA Secret Santa gift to @vanillapie-80 on Tumblr! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you like it! Happy holidays!

When the spell- or curse -had finally broken, Jim hadn’t imagined that he’d suddenly come back to with Claire sobbing gently in his arms and find himself almost entirely unrecognizable. He knew that pressing the shard into his chest had turned him into something _else_ but he could never have imagined what the result was. He’d thought that, well, he’d made the choice to sacrifice himself. He hadn’t thought much past that. And standing here now, in the heavy shade of the woods beyond the yard of his home, Jim has never felt less like a self he knows. 

He remained as a full-bodied troll, the only truly recognizable part of him being his eyes. His eyes that, in the reflection of this old car mirror he’d found discarded in the woods, look full of a flightful fear. A look that is familiar, and yet new. 

“Master Jim, care for some undergarments?” 

He shifts, heavy arms clacking against his stone legs. His eyes track to the shorter troll emerging from behind some trees, carrying a large basket in front of him with all arms. “Thanks, Blink.” The troll nods and hands the basket over and takes a seat beside Jim. 

“You know we’re here to help, Jim. We just want what’s best for you.” Blinky’s many eyes look up at him, full of a gentle and honest kindness that makes his stony chest feel warm. 

“It’s...it’s been tough. Mom is really worried, I didn’t even get to see her before I turned into...into this,” he says with a slight growl. “And Claire thought I...you know. Ugh. Everything is so confusing.” 

“Please understand, this new troll form is _nothing_ to be ashamed of. You are a beautiful, strong troll and...well, you will always be Master Jim to us. Amulet or no.” Blinky pats his leg with his small hand. “And we are here to help you through any trials and tribulations you might face.” 

“Blinky right,” comes the familiar voice of a tall, green and gray troll. “We here to help Jim.” 

Jim allows himself a small, toothy smile at that. Aaarrrgghh seats himself heavily beside Jim and plucks a couple of socks from the basket. “These had better not be Mom’s…”

“Aaarrrgghh and I have spoken and have decided that tomorrow, we will go down to Old Trollmarket and find you a few things any troll should have. Have you considered a kilt? I know for a fact that the textiles survived rather untouched,” Blinky suggests. Jim nods along, eyes tracing the carvings on his arms. Maybe he could get used to this, ever so slowly. 

“Yeah. I think I would like that.” Jim pauses for a moment, uncertainly meeting Blinky’s eyes. “Do you think...there might be some of those buckles? Like the one Draal had?” He recalls the ornate gold buckle, an ensign of some sort the mighty troll had worn. He’s vaguely aware that it had been like a family crest, and Jim quietly hopes to honor Draal for as long as possible. And now that he thinks about some, continuing on is possibly the best way to do so. 

Blinky smiles softly back. “I think there just might be.” 

Aaarrrgghh pats Jim’s shoulder and Jim for a moment eyes the earring in Aaarrrgghh’s ear, a few ideas sparking in his mind. “Do you two think...that maybe you’d teach me more about troll culture?” 

Blinky gives a hearty laugh. “Master Jim, were you never listening to my lessons?” It’s a kind and gentle tease. “But yes. Of course we will, anything you want to know at all. You’re one of us. And you have been since the start, you’ve always had the courage of the biggest, most powerful Trollhunters there ever were. Perhaps one day you’ll tell stories to the whelps of your grand adventures. By Deya’s Grace! That reminds me that I must begin working on the next _Brief Recapitulation_...” 

“Courage. Jim very brave, save all his friends and more. Done well,” Aaarrrgghh says, and his voice conveys a heavy sense of truth and meaning behind his choppy speech. 

“Well, thank you,” Jim says with a slight chuckle. “I do my best to.” 

“Jim! It’s dinnertime, and the sun has set!” The voice that carries across the yard is his mother’s, just the same as it had always been, as though her son had not returned to her in a form that was vastly different from anything he’d ever expected to be. She seems so unbothered by it all, and it is a great reassurance to Jim. 

In fact, he really can’t think of anyone who isn’t taking his new permanent form well. Arcadia is accepting by now, and for that Jim can’t be more grateful. Douxie had offered to search for possible ways to change him back, somehow, but Jim has had enough transformations for a lifetime. Perhaps this form he will be able to come to terms with. And without the amulet, he’s lacking additional armor. But he feels plenty strong enough to continue protecting his friends and family as he’s been doing so since he picked up the mantle of Trollhunter. Amulet or not, he’ll never be finished watching over them. It feels right. 

Maybe it’s the end of an era. But that ending only means that another, fresh start has begun. 

“Come, let’s not keep your mother waiting,” the many-eyed troll insists, attempting to tug the much larger Jim to his feet with all four of his arms. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Jim replies, shaking his head and picking himself up tenderly, careful to keep his balance. Maybe things are going to be alright. What’s another adjustment in his life? Those around him are here to support him, and they’re making it known in their own ways.

Aaarrrgghh grins, lifting the now-empty basket and continuing on. Blinky’s hand stays on Jim’s much larger one for a moment longer, each one of his six, warm eyes fixed on him. 

“And Jim?”

“Yeah, Blink?” 

“You are still my magnificent son.”


End file.
